


Sharing Tea

by Katherine



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tea, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Cheery poured Angua's tea first.
Relationships: Cheery Littlebottom & Angua von Uberwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	Sharing Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Cheery poured Angua's tea first, since that was the polite order of things with a guest, and there was the fact that Angua was lacking thumbs at the moment so could hardly tip her own out of the teapot. But this was not their first occasion in Cheery's home, sharing tea and cakes, so Cheery knew well by now how Angua liked her tea.

The steam rose comfortingly as the tea met the waiting milk in the large teacup. Angua nosed with over-acted impatience at the saucer that was already on the kitchen floor. The very tip of her tail was wagging.

Cheery put Angua's cup carefully down onto the saucer, managing not to slosh tea this time, then poured her own cup. The platter of cakes got set between them as Cheery joined Angua at floor level, sitting cross-legged on a soft cushion. There were a few wolf hairs clinging to the fabric already; when Angua visited the two friends habitually shared tea, cakes, and also conveniently low furnishings.


End file.
